


Anything left for me?

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Threesome - F/M/M, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: I experienced sudden inspiration caused by fanfic and this is the result. I doubted if to post it at all or not, but what the hell :)





	Anything left for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868173) by [danwriteskink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink). 



> I experienced sudden inspiration caused by fanfic and this is the result. I doubted if to post it at all or not, but what the hell :)

**Author's Note:**

> Brush pen marker illustration with Talens Ecoline Brush pen, Tombow brush pen and Uni Posca marker, and Sakura Pigma fine liner. Size: my larger sketchbook, about 20x30 cm.


End file.
